GoodBye
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: One sided Hikasuke. A depressing story. They never saw the truth until it was too late.


Matt : This is going to be a depressing story, because im feeling depressed as well with all the things that are happening around me. Also, I changed some of the lyrics in the song to blend into the story more.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, this product belongs to Bandai etc... However, I do own this fanfiction.  
  
. .I changed some of the lyrics in this song. . *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Good-Bye  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~Davis Mind~*~*~*  
  
I've been thinking of this all my life, it's been wandering around my thoughts. Bothering me ever since I met her. I've wanted to be with her since the day I met her, however, I know that this won't happen. My life's been a living hell. With every day passing by, all I can think - or remember is my unfortunate fate.  
  
Knowing this would be the day, I write my final words on 15 different letters. These words, are my heart spilling out it's emotions - my emotions.  
  
They say that you can lead life, and it has it's destiny. And if you just wait, everything will turn out alright. But I know that won't happen with me. My life never meant to exist im like a defect, I never meant to exist. My being hear has just made life worst, sure you say that I beat MaloMyotismon, or brought the person who is now my best friend here, but that doesn't even matter. They could had done it without me. It's plainly obvious, they're fully capable without me.  
  
I know that some will be sad, and some will not, some never liked me in the first place. Like that brunette girl with her digimon. They both disliked me and my digimon.  
  
But, it's not only them, it's a lot of people. I've been made fun of at school, at home, everywhere. It's like im a magnet, I attract the negative side to me, and push positive away.  
  
You thought I was the happy one, but in fact, the truth is I was the most quiet and depressed of all of you. You just never saw me when I hid my face from you.  
  
I just wish I told you all before, but then again, that's what im doing right now. Spilling all that I've ever felt from all of you. 15 letters, three for my family, and twelve for you ; digidestined.  
  
You ask why Im doing this now and not before? It's because of hope. I hoped that I had a chance of living a good life, a good career, and a good family. I hoped that my life wouldn't be so unfortunate. I hoped that I did have a reason to exist. I.. I hoped - that I would have a chance with //her//.  
  
She was the light that illuminated me from the darkness. Her smile brightened me up whenever I was in the dark. She gave me a warm tingling feeling inside, I loved her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Davis' POV*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Good-Bye, to you.. Good bye to everyone I thought I knew..//  
  
I finished the last word of the last letter out of all 15. Each one had something different. Each of them told my emotions in a sort of calming way as to not alert them //too// much.  
  
I stood up as I proceeded to each and every house of the digidestined. As I rang the doorbell their mother of father came to the door - none of them. They were all at the beach, they all invited me, even //her//, but I refused and said I had to work on some of my left over homework.  
  
I left a note with their mother or father - or both, and told them to give it to them when they came home. Once I got home, I left my family's letters in their rooms.  
  
//I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by//  
  
As I walked towards the bathroom, I brought the razor up to my wrist, I stopped there as I thought a bit first. 'What if I could have a new life.  
  
//I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend//  
  
A new life that was much more beautiful then this one. One where I brought my digimon back to the real world.  
  
I went to my room as I started packing clothes into my suitcases. The ones in which Matt bought me for my birthday this year in case I wanted to come with him sometime to another place where he was doing his next gig. 'Well, at least I know I have one friend'  
  
As I walked to the door and turned the knob, I looked back towards the place I once called home, and now call an unknown room. As I walk down the wall, I thought of a new name slightly different from my name; David, David Motomayo, it resembles my true name doesn't it?  
  
I thought of what the digi-destined would think. Would they be sad or happy? I hope sad. Because then I know that I once had friends here.  
  
Maybe as I start my new life, //she// would find me. Maybe she would be happy to see me, and she would love me, and everything. But I knew that wouldn't happen, so I half to stop loving her.  
  
//And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to//  
  
*~*~*~About a year later~*~*~*  
  
A boy looked up from where he sat up with his friends where they were talking excitedly.  
  
"Hey David, have you heard? There's a new kid here, she's from Odaiba in japan! - Uh, David?"  
  
Davis erm - I mean David looked up to his friends, his eyes seemed clouded as he was deep in thought about his year here.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"David, you alright? You seem a bit ill"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am feeling kind of ill, I think im going 'ta stop by the nurse's office. Okie?"  
  
"Sure thing! Get well soon! And Davis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you die, can I have your baseball glove?"  
  
David rolled his eyes as he proceeded to the nurse's office.  
  
. . .  
  
As David arrived, he noticed the door was already open. He stepped inside to find the nurse treating a girl he didn't recognize about his age.  
  
"Oh, David! Come in Come in! I was just treating young Kari here to her wound. She's a new student here!"  
  
David's head shot up at once, he took a closer look at her and she seemed very familiar.  
  
"K-Kari?"  
  
The girl looked up and smiled towards David. But soon her smile faded into a shocked expression then slowly turned into a frown.  
  
"D-Davis.."  
  
The two stared at eachother as the nurse looked back and forth to eachother and then walked away leaving the two to themselves.  
  
As David - Or should I say Davis now turned to run out, Kari grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Davis..."  
  
Davis' turned around giving her a cold glare.  
  
"Listen Kari, I don't want to talk about this right now!"  
  
"Well I do Davis! Why? Why did you run away?!"  
  
"You want to know why?! Fine! It was because of all of you! All of you treated me like shit! You never laughed with me, you always laughed at me! Especially you Kari, you and your stupid little blonde boy T.K.!"  
  
Kari flinched at his yell of rage. She never expected him to be so harsh.  
  
"DAVIS! Sure, I always laughed at you, but the truth was, inside I LOVED you! With all my heart! And then you just go and run away like that! Do you know how we all felt?! We all felt miserable, knowing that our friend and leader, RAN AWAY! Even Jun was crying!"  
  
Davis grunted and started walking out the door. But Kari grabbed him once again and turned him around.  
  
"WHAT NOW- "  
  
Kari forced him into a kiss in which Davis couldn't escape. Their lips met with such a force it started to bruise.  
  
//I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right//  
  
As they separated, Davis brought two fingers to his lips feeling where he was kissed.  
  
"Davis, I loved you since the dawn I met you, can't you forgive me?"  
  
//Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time//  
  
Davis looked away slightly. "Im sorry Kari, I can't."  
  
Davis turned around and ran away before Kari could grab him again. She just stood there, tears streaming down her eyes as both newer and older digidestined found her there. (A/N : Both original and new digidestined attended that school)  
  
*~*~*~2 weeks later~*~*~*  
  
"We are all gathered here today, to talk about someone's death. This person helped many, and many of us wouldn't be here today if it weren't for that persons kindness.."  
  
//Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to//  
  
The reverend's speech droned on and on as many spilled tears.  
  
When it finnaly finished, everyone walked away sulking. One person remained, staring at the tombstone, it read :  
  
-Davis Motomiya. Great friend, and leader to the digidestined.  
  
Died the year 2003, June 24th.  
  
Died saving an innocent 4 year old girl named Irakih and four year old boy named Sivad holding hands crossing the street.  
  
Rest in peace dear leader, you will always remain in our hearts.-  
  
And as the following, days, months and years passed, Kari looked to the stars and saw a shooting star in the sky, one that always seemed to remind Kari of Davis, it always seemed to cheer her up.  
  
// And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star//  
  
-------------------------  
  
Matt : Just if you are wondering, Irakih is Hikari spelled backwords, and same with Sivad and Davis. 


End file.
